Random Number Generation (RNG) processes are used in a wide variety of applications, such as in cryptography systems and computer simulations. Some RNG circuits are analog, in which randomness is typically introduced by a randomly-varying physical characteristic of an analog electronic component. Other RNG circuits are fully-digital.